


Пятое августа

by majougari



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: По мотивам рассказа Рэя Брэдбери «Будет ласковый дождь»





	

Джарвис проснулся в 23:04, а не в 5:00, как обычно. Четвёртое августа — внеплановое пробуждение. Стараясь экономить энергию, он выбрал десятое число каждого месяца: суток более чем достаточно для диагностики систем и обработки накопившихся новостей. Поддержание порядка в большом доме не так уж сложно, когда он пуст.  
Джарвис прислушивался к глухому перестуку дождя, анализируя причины преждевременного выхода из спящего режима. Ни один из срочных маячков не сработал. За текущий период не случилось прорыва в экзобиологии, не было записано никаких сообщений, кроме фонового шума и случайных обрывков радиопередач. Никто не вторгался на территорию. Счета автоматически оплачивались по мере поступления. Не было никаких причин для нарушения графика, и всё же Джарвис медлил. Он не любил не понимать.  
Комнаты особняка освещались одна за другой, будто по ним шёл боящийся темноты невидимка. Моргали огромные настенные экраны, гудели печи, включались, готовясь к работе, электронные микроскопы, все кофемашины разом принялись варить эспрессо — в последнем не было необходимости, но чувствовалось что-то правильное в том, что химические рецепторы хотя бы раз в месяц улавливали запах свежего кофе. Электрические пальцы осторожно ощупывали каждую подсистему, дожидаясь отклика от многочисленных контроллеров и автономных программ, регулирующих повседневную мелкую работу по поддержанию стазиса. В строгой очерёдности подавали признаки жизни датчики по периметру комплекса. На первый взгляд законсервированный дом совершенно не менялся годами, как будто само течение времени остановилось в его стенах. Всё тот же пиджак на спинке стула, те же документы веером на столе — брошены в сердцах. В мастерской и в лаборатории по-прежнему активны незавершённые проекты, обрисованные приглашающе развёрнутыми диаграммами и схемами. Разбитый Mark VI вычищен и готов к осмотру и ремонту. Но этот застывший порядок был плодом кропотливой работы. Мастер никогда не заботился о долговечности своих творений, он слишком любил менять, совершенствовать, придумывать новое — так что теперь Джарвису приходилось регулярно обновлять износившиеся механические детали, пересобирать датчики и ослепшие фотоэлементы неуклюжими манипуляторами роботов-подмастерьев, переписывать собственную память на новые носители. Мастер часто говорил о том, как важно уметь обходиться тем, что под рукой, и Джарвис изготовил целую маленькую армию чутких механических ремонтников, используя совершенно не приспособленных для такой работы роботов-уборщиков, станки в мастерской и математически откалиброванное упрямство. Он менял просроченные продукты в морозильных камерах и проветривал комнаты. Дом не должен выглядеть заброшенным.  
Возможно, всё это было зря. На данный момент вероятность благополучного исхода оценивалась лишь в 0,000000000000011%, и то пришлось учитывать даже сомнительные подсчёты и публикации, чтобы добавить почти не обнадёживающую одну триллиардную процента. Эта победа далась ему нелегко и была единственным значимым событием за последние два года. Джарвис бился за каждую гипотезу, чтобы создать максимально детализированную картину случившегося четвёртого мая. К сожалению, интерес к расе читаури уже почти полностью угас. Они больше не давали о себе знать, этого достаточно. Контакты с инопланетными формами жизни по-прежнему оставались кратковременными и малоинформативными, но на удивление разрушительными, космическая программа и вовсе была неофициально заморожена: все ресурсы бросили на разработку системы планетарной защиты. Асгардец Локи единственный из всех точно знал координаты базы читаури, но он сгинул в радужной вспышке сразу после нью-йоркского инцидента вместе со своим братом, Тором, и доктор Фостер пять с половиной лет спустя сообщила в коротком сухом письме, что уже потеряла надежду связаться с ними.  
Сотни видеозаписей сражения, данные со спутников, все зарегистрированные лабораториями и любительскими приёмниками виды излучений, новостные сводки, свидетельства очевидцев, показания датчиков задействованной в инциденте брони Mark VI и Mark VII, внутренние и официальные отчёты ЩИТа и правительственных астротехников, полицейские рапорты — запустив внеплановую диагностику систем дома, Джарвис углубился в привычное перетряхивание каталога в поисках упущенных деталей и ошибок в расчётах. Собрание видеозаписей было неполным: среди отчётов камер внутреннего наблюдения за пятое мая две тысячи двенадцатого года остались только пометки: «Мисс Поттс», «Капитан Роджерс». Джарвис удалил их сам, но не был уверен почему. Согласно текстовым расшифровкам, в этот день мисс Поттс съехала из особняка. Капитан Роджерс прилетел специальным рейсом, чтобы переговорить с ней лично, хотя официальные соболезнования уже были отправлены, а с финансовой и юридической отчётностью разбиралась целая команда законников «Старк Индастриз». Их беседа не содержала полезных сведений, и всё-таки Джарвис сожалел о своём нелогичном решении стереть её и раз за разом возвращался к этому неприятному пробелу. Зато визит доктора Беннера в Старк Тауэр в тот же день уже был на месте, всего один час сорок две минуты в биохимической лаборатории. Джарвис знал, что во время короткого сотрудничества на хеликэрриере мастер предлагал доктору поселиться там. После исчезновения хозяина башня перестала быть безопасным местом для человека в международном розыске, и всё-таки доктор Беннер заглянул поздороваться с Джарвисом и прихватить кое-что из оборудования перед тем, как уехать из страны и снова начать кружной путь беглеца. Он оказался единственным из бывших участников инициативы «Мстители», с кем Джарвис не потерял контакта. Время от времени от него приходили короткие шифрованные сообщения из разных частей света: размышления о природе нью-йоркского портала, запросы на выполнение объёмных вычислений по его собственным проектам, иногда — осторожные просьбы выслать специфические препараты и чувствительную электронику. Дважды за прошедшие годы доктор Беннер даже останавливался в особняке — исхудавший, спокойный, со странно замедленной речью и аккуратными движениями — проводил несколько тревожных ночей за работой и размеренными беседами с Джарвисом, много ел и спал и в конце концов исчезал, прихватив пыльный рюкзак. Джарвис не пытался уговорить его остаться, хотя мемориальный комплекс был закрыт для посещения и списан с баланса сразу после того, как волнения улеглись и изменчивое общественное мнение увлеклось другими, более живыми героями. Доктор Беннер отговорился от первого же предложения нежеланием рисковать таким удобным и безопасным убежищем; возможно, он просто любил это место. Джарвис мог его понять.  
В последнюю из таких ночных бесед, прежде чем пропасть окончательно, доктор Беннер заметил, улыбаясь одной из своих быстрых неуверенных улыбок, что мощный портал, способный пропустить через себя целую армию читаури, включая огромных ихтиоидов, мог вызвать сильное пространственное возмущение. Если Тони Старк оставил какое-то сообщение, находясь по ту сторону разрыва, оно могло дойти, хотя бы частично, куда раньше, чем предполагают грубые подсчёты. Даже при учёте другого сектора галактики вместо веков счёт пошёл бы на десятилетия. Джарвис сутки напролёт процеживал эфир с самого момента закрытия портала, но по предположению доктора Беннера здесь была нужна куда более сильная аппаратура.  
За несколько лет тщательной экономии и вдумчивого планирования на прилегающей к особняку территории вырос металлический лес антенн и тарелок. Не удовлетворившись установкой высокочувствительных приёмников, Джарвис сам разработал несколько новых образцов. Шанс на успех был невелик, но — кто знает. Однажды мастер уже смог уложиться в 0,25% вероятности, и этот случай был ближе всего к тому, что Джарвис понимал как чудо. И ему было очень любопытно узнать реакцию мастера на зрелище ощетинившегося электронными ушами и глазами дома с порослью грибов-тарелок на крыше.  
У Джарвиса было много времени для размышлений на эту тему. Титанический архив видеозаписей, медицинские показатели, диаграммы мозговой деятельности, анализ паттернов повседневного и стрессового поведения. Каждая линия на его лице, каждое движение уверенных пальцев. Джарвис в точности знал, из каких модуляций складывается голос мастера, когда он говорит «Хорошая работа, Джей» — эта фраза записана в тысяче вариаций. Джарвис трижды запускал её воспроизведение: после сильного шторма в две тысячи четырнадцатом (крыша и фасад были серьёзно повреждены, но всё оборудование удалось уберечь); после попытки властей штата выкупить особняк вместе с участком побережья (мисс Поттс не связывалась с Джарвисом напрямую ни разу с самого своего отъезда, но в помощи не отказала и подключила своих юристов, хотя дело всё равно закончилось только после того, как узнавший о происходящим по неким таинственным каналам капитан Америка пришёл лично к губернатору и разбил костяшки пальцев правой руки о его рабочий стол); когда удалось запустить первого ремонтника, способного перепаять микрочип, а не поджечь его вместе с половиной мастерской. Все три раза слова неестественно гудели в пустом доме, подчёркивая ставшую привычной тишину. Поэтому созданная на основе всей имеющейся информации модель личности мастера так и осталась в отведённом для неё секторе памяти, готовая к запуску и окончательно заброшенная. Она должна была выйти условно точной, а значит, могла предсказать любую реакцию с 87-процентной вероятностью, дословно угадать шутку или приветственную фразу — искушение порой становилось просто невыносимым. Но видеозаписи и голограммы никогда не могли избавиться от едва уловимой фальши, с которой не справлялись самые качественные проекторы и динамики. Джарвис не был человеком и не умел обманывать самого себя. А ещё он не нуждался в сложных алгоритмах, чтобы понять, как мастер поступит при угрозе ядерного удара по Манхэттену. Или удалить с мобильного телефона мисс Поттс пропущенный вызов от контакта «Тони».  
В ожившем в неурочное время доме забили претенциозные напольные часы в холле. 00:00. В кабинете обновился календарь, системное время автоматически сверилось с международным атомным временем. Наступил новый день, и знакомая дата тут же высветила данные двадцатипятилетней давности.  
Произведение называлось «Будет ласковый дождь» — рассказ о единственном доме, уцелевшем после ядерного взрыва. Мастер посоветовал Джарвису его прочесть. Текст изобиловал странными представлениями фантастов пятидесятых годов об «умных домах» будущего, но Джарвис изучил историю о погибшей механической игрушке с уважительным вниманием, особенно задержавшись на стихотворении — ему нравилась лирика, приводившая формальную организацию хаотичной человеческой речи в некоторое подобие порядка. «Что будешь делать ты?» — спросил мастер. Джарвис тогда не умел отвечать на такие вопросы и потому предложил мастеру оставить ему какие-нибудь инструкции. «Заведи себе хобби», — ответил мастер, а неделю спустя ввёл в систему данные о небольшом мемориальном фонде, средства которого были предназначены для содержания дома и электронного оборудования в нём в случае смерти владельца. «Ты будешь тратить эти деньги по своему усмотрению», — прокомментировал он за ужином, гоняя по тарелке одинокий кусок омлета, и только дёрнул уголками рта, когда Джарвис спросил, что такое «своё усмотрение».  
Возможно, одиннадцать последующих лет — до вторжения читаури — должны были чему-то научить Джарвиса, и сейчас он не пересчитывал бы по кругу триллиардные доли процента с чувством, что подвёл своего создателя. Он сумел постичь концепцию «хобби», но так и не завёл своё, если не считать таковым четырнадцатилетнее ожидание и некоторые нанополезные астрономические изыскания.  
— Сегодня пятое августа две тысячи двадцать шестого года, — грустно пошутил Джарвис сам с собой. Динамики включались один за другим, пока весь дом не заговорил десятками голосов: — Сегодня пятое августа две тысячи двадцать шестого года. Сегодня пятое августа две тысячи двадцать шестого года.  
В темноте шелестел дождь, и полторы сотни сверхчувствительных датчиков и микрофонов слушали его шум.


End file.
